


Looking in the Right Place

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Andrew sees something that makes it a bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking in the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for btvs_hau fetish challenge at livejournal.

The men’s room at Sunnydale University library was just like every other men’s room in the universe- a row of urinals, the obligatory stalls, a few sinks and a pervasive stink of urine. It was also one of the places that Andrew Wells found sanctuary from his tormentors. He had thought that, now he was at college, the bullying would stop. But it didn’t. It felt like the whole world was against him. Everyone from his room mate in the dorms to his professors seemed to hate him. And to make it worse, he had somehow managed to develop a massive crush on the straightest guy he knew.

William ‘Spike’ Pratt. The hottest guy on the planet. He wore a cool leather coat and had awesome platinum blonde hair. He rode a motorbike. And he had a girlfriend. Oh, it wasn’t official or anything, but he was always hanging out with that Buffy Summers girl. She was on the cheerleading team, had firm, perky breasts (if you went for that kinda thing- Andrew didn’t but the guys he was sort of friends with did, and they talked about them a lot), and she was the embodiment of the spirit of California- blonde, bubbly, stereotypically pretty. Spike hung out with her and her friends a lot. Especially Xander Harris.

Andrew hated Xander simply because _he_ got to be that close to Spike. And because it was Xander’s fault this whole crush thing had started. It was _Xander_ who had got Spike to go to the party at their dorms. It was _Xander_ who had handed Spike a bottle of beer and it was _Xander_ who had signed Spike up for the wet t-shirt and boxers contest. So Spike and a few other guys (they weren’t important to Andrew, so he hadn’t paid attention to them) had stripped to their underwear and that had been it for Andrew. From the first glimpse of Spike’s creamy skin, well-muscled torso and delicious looking treasure trail of hair, Andrew was hooked. When his gaze had drifted down to the waistband of Spike’s underpants that the line of dark blonde hair had disappeared into, Andrew had nearly choked on his cool, refreshing Zima. The bulge in those pants had been impressive to say the least. Then one of the girls had brought in a bucket of water and some sponges and Andrew’s fantasies had changed forever.

He had liked men before, but now all he wanted, all he could see when he closed his eyes, all he thought about when he touched himself at night was Spike in those soaked through, white boxers that had left nothing to the imagination. The cotton had gone see through. Andrew’s jaw had dropped, his arousal had gone up to a level he’d never known and by the time the girls in the crowd had started chanting ‘take them off’, Andrew had had to make a hasty retreat to his dorm room before he embarrassed himself by either pouncing on the- ‘oh my god- naked!’ – blonde, or by making a damp patch in his own boxers.

So that was how the crush had started, and since then, it had only escalated. Spike had been spending more and more time over at Xander’s (yes, it was probably Xander’s fault their rooms were next to each other too), watching films in the brunette’s room, or hanging out with the other guys. Including Andrew’s room mate. It was a special kind of torment that the universe must have reserved just for Andrew.

Which was why he was now hiding out in the men’s toilets. The cubicle furthest from the door was out of order, had a conveniently placed glory hole and he was guaranteed not to be disturbed in there. Something bad had happened. His room mate had gone through Andrew’s things, found a few magazines featuring naked men, and had outed Andrew in the cafeteria, in front of everyone, including Spike and Xander, who had been having lunch together on the next table over. Which meant that Spike had been witness to the lapful of food Andrew had received, and the laughter that had chased him down the corridor. When he had changed his clothes, Andrew had decided to hide out at the library until he could face the world again. He thanked whichever god or goddess was in charge of 24 hour opening times.

Of course, being a public building, he had no control over who could come in. And when Larry, his pain in the ass, room mate came in, Andrew opted to hide in the men’s room.  An hour or so later, he was still there, muscles cramped up from staying so still and so quiet. When he heard the door swing open, his heart rate shot up, adrenaline pumping, scared out of his wits that this would be Larry coming to pummel him. When all he heard was a zip lowering and water hitting porcelain, he let out the breath he’d been holding. Just someone taking a piss. Nothing scary. The relief was short lived when the door swung open again and another set of footsteps crossed the cracked linoleum. Then the sound of another zipper lowering and a low moan. The door to the cubicle next to him slammed shut.

Andrew peered through the glory hole into the neighbouring stall. Once again, his jaw dropped. Spike was pinned against the door by none other than Xander Harris. Their lips were joined in a passionate kiss and Spike’s hand was cupping Xander’s firm ass.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Spike growled out when they broke this kiss.

“Me too, baby. Oh, yeah, just like that,” Xander murmured as Spike slid his hands down the back of Xander’s jeans. Xander’s hand reached into the front of Spike’s pants, pulling out the hardened flesh and dragging out another ragged moan from the blonde.

“Now, Xan. Do it now!” Spike captured Xander’s lips in another bruising kiss and pushed at the waist of Xander’s jeans, then at his own, trying to let flesh find flesh.

“Lube. Need lube,” Xander gasped when the kiss broke again. “Not taking you dry.”

“Don’t care. Want you. Need you,” Spike panted, but he pulled a condom and a small tube of lube out the pocket of his jeans anyway before shucking them off. From his vantage point, Andrew stifled a groan. Spike’s cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, and there it was, just a foot and a half away, hard and leaking, the foreskin pulled back from the pretty pink tip, being worked by another man’s calloused hand. Xander’s other hand was out of sight, on, or possibly in Spike’s ass.

Spike spread his legs further apart and was moaning nearly constantly. Xander’s hand came back into view, and the first two fingers were liberally coated with slick lubricant before the hand disappeared from sight again. This time, Andrew knew exactly where those fingers had gone. Spike’s eyes flew wide open and he let out a strangled cry, his hands gripping Xander’s shoulders.

“Please, Xan! Please… Oh! Oh, god, yeah!” Xander turned Spike so his round, muscular backside was accessible, and spread the blonde’s legs slightly further apart, exposing the dusky rosebud, slick with lube and twitching with need. Xander freed his own aching boner and pressed the tip against Spike’s skin, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum behind. Tearing the foil condom packet open with his teeth, Xander gave himself a moment to regain some self-control; both of them might have been desperate for this and painfully horny, but that didn’t mean it needed to be over in thirty seconds flat.

When he was sure he could put the condom on without bringing about an embarrassing end to their encounter, Xander slid the latex over his erection. Spike was moaning and swearing and begging Xander to ‘just get a bloody move on’. Gripping the base of his cock, Xander pushed slowly into Spike’s waiting hole.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Damn, Xander. Slow down or I’m gunna cum…”

“I’m counting on you cumming,” Xander ground out, pausing to let Spike adjust to the intrusion. When Spike gave a slight wiggle and let out a satisfied sigh, Xander spoke again. “Ready for me to move now?”

“Yeah! Fuck yeah…” And with that confirmation, Xander began pounding into Spike’s body. Thirty seconds was looking ridiculously optimistic at this point. “Xan! Xan! Xan! I’m cumming!” And that was it. Spike was shouting his completion and pumping sticky ropes of cum over the stall door. Xander was gripping Spike’s hips in a way that would definitely leave bruises, shouting Spike’s name as he filled the tip of the condom with his own spend.

Spike and Xander panted as they recovered from their orgasms. Andrew panted from his barely controlled arousal. He was painfully hard and had got enough from the couple’s semi-private display to satisfy him for months. And seeing Spike taking it like that? Beyond hot.

Spike was pulling his jeans back on while Xander was tying a knot in the end in the condom and zipping his own flies. Andrew was disappointed that the show was over, but what he had seen was more than he had ever hoped for. Xander’s voice brought his attention away from his need to touch for a moment.

“Spike? Y’know after lunch? With what happened to Andrew? What did you say to Larry?”

Spike chuckled. “Just that he should be careful what he says in future. And that I still have the love letters he wrote me when we were dating. If he wants to out someone, he should out himself.” The door swung shut and Andrew was left alone with the knowledge that his enemy had a secret and his crush slept with men. He would have to have a little talk with Larry when he got back to the dorm room, but that could wait. Unzipping his pants, Andrew sighed and closed his eyes. Oh yeah, he had _definitely_ got enough to think about now.

  



End file.
